


恋の森

by fried_bogy



Category: Metal Fight Beyblade | Beyblade Metal Saga
Genre: M/M
Language: 日本語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:55:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27227695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fried_bogy/pseuds/fried_bogy
Summary: This story is the 銀竜 from the Metal Fight Beyblade, but in the story, Beyblade exists as a regular toy.High school AU.Night of the Summer Festival.
Relationships: Hagane Ginga | Gingka Hagane/Ryuga, 銀竜
Kudos: 2





	恋の森

つないだ手の、一番細い指に嵌めた金色の輪を感じながら、銀河は竜牙の舌に己の舌をからみつかせていた。先ほど分けあった綿菓子の甘ったるい味が口内でふたたび一つになっている。指を組んだまますこし体重を乗せると、竜牙の後ろでやしろの壁が軋んだ。杜の下からは祭り囃子が捕らえどころのないざわめきと共に上がってくる。その音は、二人の呼気が響くのを和らげてくれたが、逆を云えば此処へ近づく足音も消してしまうということだ。他人の気配には敏感な竜牙だが、いまの状態ではどうだろう？ 銀河は薄く眼を開けた。すると、瞼の動きを感じ取ったかのように、彼もまた眼を開いた。木立の合間から差す白熱球の明かりが金の眸の潤んでいることを教えてくれる。残光を映す湖に似た黄昏が半眼になって、這い出た舌が続きを促し唇の合わせを舐めた。銀河はくすぐったさに身震いする。脳が沸騰しそうになりながら、また舌を迎え入れた。つるつると滑る感触に夢中になる。全身の皮膚がぴりぴりし、過敏になっている。自失しながら覚醒する意識は誰が来ようがそんなことはもうどうでもいいと囁いていた。  
（大体こんな処へ来るのは同じ穴の狢に決まってる）  
そう思えば離れた場所で睦み合う他組の声も、笛の音に紛れ届いてくるようだ──願望の聞かせる空耳でなければ。  
本殿の横手を奥へ行き、狭い階段を上がっていくと、この枝宮へ通ずる石畳に着く。街灯がないくせにところどころベンチが据えられた半分自然のままの遊歩道は、今宵、格好の社交場と化していた。人混みを好まぬ竜牙のため銀河が足を踏み入れたときにはすでに何組かのペアが通路に背を向けており、銀河は見て見ぬ振りをしながら足早に通り抜けて来たのだ。  
さいわい丘の頂上にある社の広場には誰もいなかった。やっと二人きりになれた。しかし、二人きりになれたという事実がまるでそのためにここへ連れて来たかのような印象を与えてしまったことに気づき、銀河はひどく狼狽した。居たたまれず殿舎に向かう。竜牙へ視線を合わせられないまま銀河は賽銭箱に硬貨を投げ込んだ。通り道で見た情景が銀河の胸を乱す。口づけを交わす恋人たちの息は密やかに交わり指は、丁寧に合わされた布の隙間へ潜り込んでいた。そして意識もしないうちその光景は竜牙の共襟と自分の指とにすり替わる。  
銀河はぎゅっと眼を瞑って浅ましい想像を追い出したが、隣へ並んだ墨染めの浴衣を眼にすると、それはたちまち舞い戻ってきた。祈りもせず祠の前を離れる。上擦る声で謝罪の言葉を口にした。そんなつもりじゃなくて──我ながら云い訳にしか聞こえない。竜牙の応えはない。  
「ここ、風が通って涼しいだろ？ だから休むのに丁度いいと思ってさ」  
弁解にもならない言葉を紡ぐ。  
口籠もるのは後ろめたいからだ。恥ずかしいのは罪悪感があるから。祠堂を背にして闇へ沈み込む竜牙はまだ黙っている。沸き立つ不安と闘って、銀河は押し潰されそうになる。  
(キスくらい、したいとは思ってたけど、でも本当に、 )  
「それだけだったんだ」  
落胆し、銀河は自分の鼻緒を見下ろした。  
「知っている」  
竜牙がいつもと変わらぬ声で返事をした。  
「え？」  
顔を上げると、暗がりの中で彼がこちらを向いて立っていた。その輪郭は暗さに溶け境界がぼやけている。銀河は眼を凝らしたが、社殿の作る影、闇の溜まった場所にいる彼の表情は伺えなかった。  
「ここを風が通ることは知っている」  
竜牙は云い、その場でゆるりと社へつま先を向けた。  
「裏へ回ればもっと涼しい」  
歩を進める。下駄の歯が土を踏んで、さり、と鳴る。  
立ちすくんだままの銀河を残し、竜牙は歩き続けた。  
裏手へ回り込む直前、彼の眼がちらりと振り返る。  
吸い込まれるようにふらふらとついて行った。

梢の下から風が吹き上げる社殿の裏は、すこしの地面と崖になっている。冷たくはなかったが、空気の流れは汗を引かせるにはじゅうぶんだった──の筈だった。というのも、角を曲がるなり銀河は衿を引かれ、やしろの板壁に押しつけられたからだ。  
竜牙の体が立ちふさがり風を遮っていた。間近から覗きこまれ、心臓が跳ね上がる。闇に隠れていた竜牙の顔が今はよく見える。  
彼は凄艶な笑みを浮かべていた。こんな表情もするのか。彼についてまたひとつ知り、銀河は嬉しいと思う。崖下からの明かりが後ろから竜牙を照らし、彼の姿をほのかに浮き上がらせていた。銀鼠の帯が似合ってると、銀河は夕暮れ時と同じことを考える。竜牙が身をかがませ二人の顔がさらに近づいた。もう見るというよりは感じる、という距離で、竜牙が声を発する。  
「おれは、どんなつもりでも構わん」  
挑発の言葉は喉の奥で鳴さられる短い笑いのあとに吐き出された。  
銀河はなにも答えられない。なにを云えばいいのかわからなかった。混乱と性急にとらわれて、夢の中のように動きがままならない。口元に彼の息があたっている。自分の息も、彼にあたっているのかと銀河は思う。互いの息が混ざり、激しい渦を巻いている。甘く（おれの心みたいに）。銀河は動けなかった。襟元を押さえつけられているからではなく、驚きのあまりに。願望が期待を越えて叶えられるとき、人はかえって呆然としてしまうのだろうか。  
竜牙がすこし下がったので、その眉が忌々しげに歪むのが解った。  
「どうした」  
失望の声音が銀河を撃つ。せめて言葉をと喉に力を込めるが声帯の後ろで空気のかたまりが気道を塞ぎ、返答を妨げている。黙って眼を見開いたきりの銀河に竜牙は鼻腔からふっと吐息を送った。胸を押していた腕を下ろす。左手は、まだ衿のあわせを握ったままだったが、その指も力が落とされる。焦ったが、こんなふうに竜牙が挑発してくるなどと予測していなかった銀河はどう応えればいいかまだわからずにいた。わかるのはこのまま彼の手が離れ、体が離れ、その唇から帰るという台詞がこぼれる前になんとかしなければならないということだ。  
銀河の右手は襟元の指が滑り始める瞬間、それを阻止することに成功した。  
握られた左手を一瞥し、改めて竜牙が眼を合わせてくる。苛立ちに満ちた眸の奥に焦れた熱望が見える。  
銀河を睨みつけ、竜牙はもう一度、衿を握る手に力を込めた。続く言葉が雷のように落ちる。  
「おれが欲しくないのか？」  
竜牙の拳を握った手がびくりと震え、その反応に気を良くした彼の眼がわずかに細められた。唇に笑みが戻る。前触れなく顔が近づき銀河は反射的に身を引いた。後頭部を壁にぶつける。竜牙が笑い、銀河をさらに押しやる。見下ろす彼が要求する。誤魔化しは要らない、差し出すべき供物をよこせと（お前はそうやって尊大にしてるのがよく似合う）。眸が失せて、頬が擦れた。銀河の耳元に唇を寄せ、竜牙が囁いた。  
「おれは欲しい」  
口唇の動きが知れるほどの近さだった。一瞬、景色が昏く吸い込まれ、銀河はすがりつくように握った手に力を込めた。細く堅いものを感じてハッとする。夜店で手に入れた金色の指輪は飛ばし独楽であてた景品で、竜牙は関心を示さなかったが、黙ってそれが小指に収まるのを眺めていた。  
拳を胸に引きつけると、銀河は素早く上体を起こし、反転して竜牙を壁に押しつけた。もうひとつの手を探ると彼の指がからみついてくる。唇を合わせようとして、思いとどまった。胸元の手を口へ持ってゆき小指にキスをする。たちまちあがる不満の声を無視し、金の輪に唇を落とす。拳をなぎ払った竜牙は銀河を睨みつけ、取って返した手で衿首を掴んだ。彼が引き寄せようとするのを壁に手をついて許さず仰ぎ見る。  
「銀河」  
腕の強さとは裏腹に、声は逸り、痺れていた。  
悪態の言葉が続く前に、銀河は今度こそ唇で封じた。

鼻先に感じる甘みは砂糖の匂いだ。口唇に残る香りを舐め取り開いたそこへ、銀河は入りこむ。初めて感じる他人の舌は捉えどころがなく何度もすくいあげようとして滑り、表面をなぞってはくるくる回転した。指の付け根が気持ちいいということも銀河は初めて知った。指が快楽の引き金となり体を震わせることを。二人は組み合わせた手を互いに擦り合わせた。彼も気持ちがいいと感じている、と銀河は悟り、竜牙の左手を顔の横へ押しつけて、舌をゆるく吸った。規則正しさを失った彼の息が熱い。姿勢を変え、やや体重をかける。いつもすこしだけ上にある顔が下にある光景は、真新しさと、親しさを含んでいた。瞼から覗いた眼が潤みを閉じ込めて近づき、唇を舐める。電気の走るような心地よさに体が痙攣する。頭に血が上り、竜牙のこと以外、なにも考えられなかった。銀河の下腹部で、血が渦巻く。彼の舌をもう一度味わってから、口の端にキスを落とし、耳の後ろへ移動した。浮き出た腱をなぞって下りる。鍛えられ、無駄なもののない体を持つ竜牙の首はしなやかで、細いけれども力強い。握り合っていた手を離して衿を広げ、鎖骨を舐めた。かすかに塩味がしみる。袖を落とし、裸の肩に口づけた。手のひらで包み、締まった筋の感触と、なめらかな丸みを確かめた。  
己の影に覆われた竜牙の胸が、暗く艶めいて銀河を誘っていた。誘われるまま唇を向かわせる。軽くついばむと、銀河の脇腹を掴んだ指が甘く反応した。舌でひねる。竜牙が呼気を押し殺したのがわかる。  
（声を聞きたい）  
もう一方をつまみ、爪で掻き上げた。指と舌の先でたちまち尖り始める。甘咬みして、窪みを責めると、竜牙の指がわななき喉の奥から息が短く押し出された。彼はまだ声を殺している。銀河は裾を割り、躊躇せず、右手を布の中へ潜らせた。上向かせ、手のひらでなぞり上げる。竜牙は溜め込んでいた息をゆっくり吐き出した。吐ききる前に、強く握りしめ、苦鳴に似た声を押し出させたが、それはすぐに抑えこまれた。柔らかく握り上下させ、食いしばられた唇を舌で懐柔する。開かせる。  
まぎれもない快楽の声が耳にからみついた。声を途切れさせまいとして、銀河は彼の下腹と口内へ刺激を送り続けた。竜牙の両肩が持ち上がり、ときおり大きく跳ねる。跳ねた箇所を探し繰り返す。息が短くなる。  
どんな表情をしているのか知りたくて、顔を離した。竜牙の唇が唾液で濡れている。たちまち固く閉じられるそれに苦笑いしてキスを落とす。眼の上にかかる髪を除けてやった。金色の眸は快に浸されて、なお挑発的にきらめいていた。彼の手が、銀河の腿に触れ、浴衣の上から圧してくる。すでに張り詰めていた銀河はこらえきれず呻いた。竜牙の指が焦らすように裾を開く。布地の上をさまよい、履き口に手をかける。  
風が、転がる指先のように銀河を撫でた。溜まっていた熱が奪われる快さにため息をつく。さらわれた熱の上から新たな熱が──竜牙の指が、不規則にからみついた。薄闇の中ですこし色を薄めた光彩が確かめるように銀河を覗き込む。銀河の声が洩れる。竜牙が熱っぽくそれを見つめる。銀河が請うように視線をやると、こちらを見つめたまま、彼は戯れを始めた。滲み出していた潤みに触れ、その感触を愉しむように塗りつける。指の腹がゆるゆると銀河の上を彷徨い竜牙らしくもない甘さを生み出す。そして待ちこがれた決定的な刺激はいつまでも訪れず、あまりの焦れったさに、銀河は腰を身じろぎさせた。  
見計らったように彼が笑い、動きを止める。  
「──竜牙」  
うらめしげな呼びかけに、  
「どうして欲しい」  
彼は嬉しそうに囁き返した。  
「云え。銀河」  
「竜──」  
「なんだ」  
動悸が走り抜けた銀河のものを竜牙が握り込む。銀河の全身が激しく震える。すると銀河の手にも、彼の反応が返ってきた。銀河ははっとし、それから、すこし意地悪な気分になって、掴んでいた竜牙の先端に爪を立てた。  
「ッ」  
反射的に力が入り、彼の指が銀河を絞める。なんとか声を抑えて銀河は笑いかける。  
「お前こそ、どうなんだよ」  
こうするといいのか？ 先を責めながら間近で尋ねた。彼の瞼がきゅっと閉じられ、開く。愉悦の水底で濡れた黄玉が光を湛えて現れる。いかなるときにも強さを失わない声が、掠れきって、だが明確に、要求する。  
「もっとだ。銀河」  
竜牙は握る手に力を込めた。それはもはや快を越え痛みの領域に入っていた。銀河は眉を蹙めたが、しかし、竜牙の残酷で扇情的な笑みが、緩和の言葉を封じていた。立てていた爪にすこし力を込める。竜牙が鼻で笑う。  
「怖いのか？」  
あしらう口調にかちんときて、爪を押し込んだ。  
竜牙の体が銀河の腕の中で大きく痙攣する。容赦なくぐいぐい爪で割ると、竜牙は銀河の腕にしがみつき、首を仰け反らせた。  
「──ッ、は……！」  
全身をぶるぶる震わせている。  
「痛いのがいいのかよ？」  
溢れた液体を感じながら裏を引っ掻いた。爪痕をつけるつもりで挟む。彼のものが、びくんと反り返る。  
「竜牙、──、……すっげ、」  
やらしい、と呟いて、耳に口を寄せたついでに耳たぶを咬んだ。唇を咬み、鎖骨を咬み、胸元を咬んだ。そのあいだにも爪と指で竜牙を扱き上げる。強すぎるだろう刺激を与えると彼はその度ごとに鋭い痙攣を返した。自分の動作が間違いなく彼の快を生んでいると知り、銀河は堪らない気持ちになる。咬みしめた歯のあいだから喘ぎを漏らす彼を見、こめかみに手を添える。髪の生え際が湿っている。  
右手を強く握り込んだ。力を抜いて、また握る。握り締める。痛み、それとも快に、彼の貌が蠱惑的に歪む。髪を梳く指に微細な震えが伝わってくる。  
見つめていると、竜牙が忌々しげに銀河を睨んできた。あまりに見つめすぎたかも知れない。といって、やめる気もない銀河は微笑を浮かべて視線を受け止めた。ちいさな舌打ちが発される。その音を立てた器官が先ほどまで自分の同じ器官とからんでいたのだと思うと、不服を示す行為でさえ媚態に溶けた。銀河はまた口を重ね、竜牙の舌をおびきだし、舌打ちの罰を与えた。咬んだ舌が逃げ銀河の下唇に歯があたる。まだ力の入っていなかったそれは、銀河が右手の動きを再開すると、一瞬ぐっと閉じられて、口腔へ鈍い音を響かせた。内側の柔らかい粘膜には傷がついただろう。吸われたとき、引きつるような痛みが走ったのでそれとわかる。竜牙が舌で痛みの上をなぞり、抉る。竜牙は銀河の血の味を知り、彼がつけた傷はしばらくのあいだ、この行為が夢ではなかったことの証になってくれるだろう。銀河は酩酊したようにぐらぐらする頭を乗せながら、左手を帯の下に潜り込ませた。竜牙の腰は熱く、汗ばんでいた。  
なだらかな平面を降り、引き締まった膨らみを越える。閉じられた窪みを辿る。竜牙の動きが止まっていて、視線を上げれば、獣欲と煽動が隠されもせずこちらを向いていた。はやく、とそれは云っている。更なる熱を、未知の熱を、はやく俺に味わわせろ。  
狭間を割り前に触れていた右指をそこへ忍ばせた。くっと入れると竜牙が銀河のこめかみに唇を寄せる。円を描くと、竜牙は腰をすり寄せた。互いがこすれ合っては弾き、すれ違い、物足りない痺れを助長する。けれど、それでいてこのままずっとこうして居たいような甘いもどかしさがある。それは二人を逸らせた。すこしずつ奥へ進める。竜牙が銀河の肩に顎を乗せる。彼の頭の重みと、髪と髪が触れあう柔らかさが、不意に、泣きたくなるほどの親密さを銀河の胸に溢れさせた。彼がこんなふうに体を預けてきたという事実があまりに愛おしく、かなしかった。なぜだろう？ 銀河は自問する。誰かに恋することがこんなにかなしいのはなぜなんだ？  
腕を掴んでいた竜牙の手が銀河の腰へまわされた。こうして向かい合い、まともに抱き合うのは初めてだった。銀河は左手を背中へまわし、彼をきつく抱き寄せた。第一関節まで潜った指を蠢かせる。竜牙の息がうなじにかかる。思い切って、指の中ほどまで入れた。竜牙の背が腕の中でしなり、ゆるやかに元へ戻る。なだめるように拡げてゆく。彼の腕が銀河の腰を締める。  
それはただのため息だったが、銀河には、彼が自分を呼んだように聞こえた。  
根元まで一気に押し入れた。  
竜牙の背骨が反り、顔が肩から離れる。突き上げると体が跳ねた。鎖骨同士が打ち合う。押さえつけ、さらに沈ませる。彼は痛みを感じている筈だった。そこはきつく締めつけ指先の自由な動きを阻害している。かまわずに、だが傷つけない早さで動かし続けると、しばらくして、ようやくわずかばかり弛む気配があった。  
呼吸の変化を逃さず銀河は動きを変える。竜牙が苦しげに息をつめる。彼が、痛みから快を得ているのはほとんど自明のことだった。すり合わせて確かめながら、確信した銀河は動きを大きくする。そのとき、荒い呼吸の下から竜牙が声を発した。  
「もういい、入れろ」  
獣じみた熱い息が銀河の首に吐きかけられた。  
「竜牙」  
彼の手が、二つを重ねて握った。二人の肩が同時に痙攣する。竜牙の指が二人に急激な高ぶりを生じさせた。が、沈めた指にはまだ銀河を受け入れられるほどの余裕は伝わってこない。   
「だめだ、竜牙、まだ」  
「構わん。貴様がおれの中にあればいい」  
その言葉は気が遠くなりそうなほど嬉しかったが、  
「──だめだ」  
厳しい声音で応え、銀河は指を引き抜いた。間を与えず体を返す。腰骨に手をかけ尻を突き出させた。捲った裾から夜に向けて、剥かれた丸みが光る。双丘のあいだへすばやく舌を潜らせると、叱責の声は中途で途切れた。竜牙の重みが壁を鳴らす。尻に爪を立てると竜牙の体は痺れ、反り返った。きゅっと縮まったところを伸ばすように舐めあげる。腿の筋を掴み、弾力を愉しんだ。すぼめた舌を出し入れしながら壁についた竜牙の拳が細かく震えているのを盗み見る。舌先で叩くとそこはいやらしく収縮をした。  
中指を添え、入り口を撫でる。竜牙の腰が銀河の指をねだる。じわじわ指を入れると、竜牙はぶるっと身を震わせ、かすかに高音をもらした。  
奥まで入れ、うねらせる。自分の腕を咬んで竜牙は声を殺していた。きっと咬み痕がついてしまうだろう、止めなければと銀河は思う。けれど。  
それが痛むたび彼は思い出すだろうか？ 俺の舌を、俺の指を。そしてまた俺を欲しがるだろうか？  
腹側に指を曲げ彼の内部を探った。柔らかい、しこりのようなものに指があたる。知識としては知っていたが、触れるのは初めてだった。中指をそっと押し込んでみる。彼のものがわななき咬みしめた口から声がこぼれる。繰り返す圧迫と解放に、彼の腕から血が数滴、伝い落ちる。  
内腿に手を這わせ、猛るそこをわざと避けながら、何度も突いた。押し殺した呻きが銀河の耳を喜ばせる。もっと絞りだそうと増やした薬指を呑みこませるのにそれほど抵抗は感じなかった。滴る血に手を伸ばす。指先に掬い、舐める。彼の血の味を知り、彼の中を知る。竜牙を暴く感覚に、銀河は酔う。  
これは竜牙の内臓。竜牙のなか、誰も触ったことのない、  
（もしかしたら、竜牙自身だって触れたことがない）  
これはおれだけの秘密。  
もっと触れたい。もっと感じたい。もっと彼を知りたい。  
肩に手をかけたとき、どんな貌をするか、背中の骨に触れたときどんな感じがするか、額と額をぶつけたときどんな音がするか、上唇を咬んだときどんな味がするか、  
（もっと知りたいんだ、竜牙）  
筋の反射も腱の緊張もはらわたの手触りも、  
（おれだけのお前が）  
「欲しいか？ 銀河」  
竜牙の声は、やけにはっきりと耳に届いた。  
考える前に銀河は言葉を発していた。  
「欲しい。竜牙」  
「ならば、はやく、よこせ」  
いたわる余裕もないまま一気に指を引き、あてがった。  
手の中で激しく脈動する先を入り口になすりつけ、沈めてゆく。四分の三ほど入れたところですこしの抵抗を感じたが、ひと息に奥まで詰めた。彼の口から苦鳴が押し出される。背に体を重ね、うなじに咬みつきながら、彼の腕を犬歯から救い出した。傷の手前をきつく握り、血の流れを止める。右手で彼に触れるとそこは猛りきったままで、銀河の指を待ち焦がれていた。もう隠す気も失せたのか竜牙の喘ぎが動きに応じる。満足して、すぐに足りなくなり、銀河は扱きあげる。溢れるぬめりを塗りたくり、腰を入れる。  
「ぐ、ッ」  
彼が受け入れた自分のものが、果たして本当に彼を満足させているのかどうか、銀河には自信がなかった。声は悦んでいるというより苦しんでいると云ったほうが正解に近い気がしたし、彼のなかは狭くて銀河に対しても苦痛を生んでいた。快楽だけを得るには互いに早すぎるのか。  
（だけど、この痛みは大事な痛みだ）  
圧される感覚と押し入る感触を、銀河は手加減せずに味わった。  
（これはおれたちだけの痛み）  
死ぬまで抱えてゆく二人だけの、始まりの痛み。  
（そうか）  
竜牙の首に顔をうずめ、彼の匂いを嗅ぎとりながら銀河は思った。  
（誰かを好きになると死を思い出すんだ）  
恋の始まりにあらかじめ組み込まれた終わりが死を予感させる。  
だから、誰かに恋をするとかなしいのだ。  
（恋は死の始まりなんだ）  
足のそばに転がる蝉の骸に銀河は突然気がついた。  
夜に慣れた眼で眺めれば、この森にはきっと、死がたくさん転がっている。恋は死を逸らせる。土を踏みしめた。竜牙の呻きが血を湧かせ、銀河を死へ向かわせる。  
（俺たちは）  
死の森に分け入り倒れるまでさまよい歩く。木立の合間に声を求め、見つけ、見失うことを繰り返し、最後には、すべてが幻だったと思い知らされるだけの恋をする。それでもこうして互いの体を感じていることは、生物としての真実だ。ずっと初めに膜が溶けて混ざり合い分かち合うことをした細胞の驚きと、悦びが、  
（俺たちを増やしていくんだ、きっと）  
もう溶け合うことはできず永遠に理解し合うことはできなくなってしまっていても。  
だからこそ、  
（俺は思うんだ、竜牙）  
もっと俺をやる。お前が欲しいなら、竜牙、もっと俺をやるよ。  
「──、銀、河」  
竜牙の筋肉が反射的に動くのを感じた。突きたてると手の中の彼が緊張する。吐息が切なく途絶え、また吐き出される。消費し生産する彼というモノの内壁を抉り、彼の反応をすべて掴みとる。  
竜牙が息を止めた。彼の熱を全身で感じながら、最後のひと突きを与えた。  
地に、無数の死が散らばる。その上に銀河は自分の死を注ぐ。それともこれは、死、以前、だったろうか。  
二人の精液は見分けもつかぬまま土に浸みていった。  
風が断りもなく二人の体温を奪う。散らばる空蝉が乾いた音を立て、二人を時の中へ閉じ込めた。それは生きることだった。幻だろうと死だろうと、この森には彼が、確かに存在している。  
腕を引く。自分のほうへ向かせ、彼の脈拍と自分の脈拍を銀河は重ね合わせる。  
恋の森は生に満ちていた。生に満ちた死の森が、二人の口づけを繋ぎ止めていた。

了

**Author's Note:**

> ２０１３０８２４
> 
> Thanks for the Kudos！  
> I'm very happy.


End file.
